Forbidden
by catanaeda
Summary: Ed managed to get his and Al's bodies restored, but at a price: he is forbidden to use alchemy. A year later Roy tries to make amends, but Ed has different plans. Roy/Ed Ed/Havoc
1. Bringing up the past

_I don't own these characters and I don't profit from them._

Reviews are nice! If I get enough love I may turn this into a doujinshi ;3

* * *

_Shouldn't be doing this_

_shouldn't be, shouldn't be_

_…__shouldn't…_

Roy sighed and knocked on the door to the apartment the Elric brothers shared. He could feel the cold sweat on the back of his neck.

_Shouldn't be doing this_

He smothered a sharp gasp as the door opened and revealed a startled Al. Roy was amazed, Al's recovery was coming along very well. He was still confined to a wheel chair, but the doctors where sure he would make a full recovery.

But Ed…

They both survived the transmutation; Al received his body back, and Ed his arm and leg. Ed had surprised them all by finding a way without using the philosophers stone. But it was still a forbidden alchemy. When the Military found out they revoked his State Alchemist title

And, after a full investigation, ruled both brothers where forbidden from performing alchemy. Ed quickly fell into a depression afterwards.

"Gen-er..-Cap- Roy?" Al stammered, surprised to see Roy standing in the doorway.

_Shouldn't be doing this_

Roy didn't know what to say, he just stood in the doorway with a clenched jaw. He knew the brothers blamed him for not standing up for them, for taking the easy way out. Roy had told himself it was what he and his subordinates needed; helping the Elric brothers would shed a bad light on him…and his dreams of becoming Fuhrer would end.

"Al…" Roy cleared his throat. "Its General Mustang now. But feel free to call me Roy." He tried his best to give a winning smile.

Al scowled. "What do you want _General_?"

Roy abandoned his smile and sighed. "I came to see how you -and Ed- are doing. Its-"

"Its been over a year." Al rolled his chair back, out of the doorway and grabbed the handle. "Ed doesn't need this, he's getting better! Just go away, you being here will make him regress." With a glare Al slammed the door in Roy's face.

"AL!" Roy knocked on the door. "AL!" He received no response. This wasn't what he wanted to happen…but it was what he expected. With a sigh he wiped the sweat from his brow and headed back to his car.

He still had a week of vacation left. "May as well grab some lunch before I head back to Central," He said to the empty car. It was a very small town, so he quickly found a road with some diners on it. Scanning his choices revealed some chain stores, "eh, I can have that back home…" He decided on a small eatery on the corner.

A cheerful teenage girl greeted him and led him to a booth by a window. Roy didn't hear a word she said about the specials, he was too busy thinking how the girls blonde hair reminded him of Ed.

_Ed… _

"-Will be your waiter, hell be right with you."

_Wait, What? _Roy went ridged and cold, _Calm down…Ed is a very common name Roy." _He calmed his nerves by reading over the menu.

"Welcome to Jeene's!" A cheerful male voice said, startling Roy. " What can I get you toda-" The man stopped talking as Roy met his eyes.

Intense golden eyes met solemn black.

"…"

"…"

_Ed…_Roy took in everything in one quick glance. His eyes where heavy, it looked as if he hadn't slept in days. The golden locks that haunted his nightmares were cut to just above his shoulders, tucked carelessly behind his ears. He was thin. His arms had lost most of their muscle definition.

Roy didn't know what to say to the man he'd come to this town to see. He thought Ed was back at the apartment with Al…not working.

"Ed…"

"EDWARD!" The teen who had seated Roy was calling to Ed. "You have a phone call. Line one." Roy watched Ed turn and head behind the counter and sighed.

_I should probably leave. _But he made no move to do so.

* * *

"This is Ed how ca-"

"ED" Al's voice came from the other end.

"Al what's-"

"Just called to see how you're doing big brother!"

"I-I'm fine Al. …Do you need me at home?"

"N-no. Don't leave work. I just called to check up on you."

"Al. I'm fine."

"Okay, I'll see you tonight!"

"Alright Al." He hung up the phone and sighed.

_That was…odd. I haven't had any relapses lately…_

He turned around to head back to work. Roy was looking at him.

* * *

Roy quickly turned back to his menu when Ed caught him staring.

"I…er…" Ed was standing right next to him. Roy looked up.

Fear and uncertainty shown brightly in Ed's eyes. He saw something deeper, but couldn't place it. Hate? Hope? Roy sighed, "I'm sorry Ed." He looked at the table then back to Ed. "Came here to see you and Al…but he turned me out." He sighed. " I don't blame him. Honestly, I'm on my way home. I didn't know you worked here, don't think I'm stalking you." He was looking at the table again, He couldn't stand the pain in Ed's eyes. " Ed, I just…"

"Roy." It was just his name, but it held so much meaning.

"Ed, is there anything I can do?"

Ed sighed and sat across from Roy. "You can leave. That's what you can do Roy."

"No. I left before Ed. I came here to see how you two are doing and-"

"We are fine. It has been hard, but Al and I are doing well. I work here, and Al runs a small animal shelter. Its not much, but we get by Roy. No one here knows our story. We were able to rebuild our lives. Al even has a girlfriend." Ed's eyes where shinning with unshed tears and his voice was starting to crack. " What could you possibly do other than ruin it?!" He let the tears flow now, and Roy was suddenly very grateful the diner was empty.

"I'm sorry Ed." He started standing up. "Tell Al I'm sorry as well."

"Wait Roy." Ed looked him right in the eye. "I get off in a few…I'll grab a couple of sandwiches and we can go…to the park or something?"

"Ed…?"

"I want to know why Roy." Ed walked to the kitchen and out of Roy's sight.

* * *

Reviews are nice! If I get enough love I may turn this into a doujinshi 3


	2. intent

_I don't own these characters and I don't profit from them. _

GreedxEd It is a bit of both ;;

Demyx101 OMG! What kind? I love cookies!

* * *

"I want to know why Roy." Ed walked to the kitchen and out of Roy's sight.

..

Ed let his eyes linger on Roy as they ate their meal. At first glance he looked the same. If he didn't know the man better, he would believe he was the same today as he was the last time they were together. But Ed saw past Roy's carefully crafted mask. He saw the circles under his eyes, they were from more than a few sleepless nights. But maybe it was from the added strain of being promoted to General. His eyes didn't shine like they once did, there was no lurking humor, no hidden joy. His hair was a bit unkempt, but that could be because he was nervous about coming here.

The silence was getting to him. "Why."

Roy looked up, startled. "Huh?"

"Why. Why did you come here? Why did you take their side? Why…Why…" He hung his head.

Roy shifted the way he was sitting. "Ed…" He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Ed, I took the easy way out…I know you hate me for it…I should have stood by you. You were my subordinate, my friend. You needed me and I ran from you. It was short sighted and I paid in more way than one."

Ed still was staring at his lap. Roy tentatively put a hand on his shoulder. When Ed didn't make any attempt to remove it, Roy continued.

"They left me Ed…Hawkeye, Havoc, Fuery…Everyone. And you…Ed," Roy squeezed his shoulder, "you were someone I considered a true friend. Someone I could trust with my life, the-"

"I wouldn't be able to save you from much anymore." There was a morose tone to Ed's words.

"I'd like to change that Ed." Roy hesitated for a moment. " I've been promoted to General Ed. That's one step below Fuehrer. They trust me Ed. I can get you a new trial, get the verdict overturned. You could practice alchemy again."

"Why would I want that Roy? Its only caused me trouble. It took Al's body and my limbs." Ed looked up. "Roy, I don't WANT to use alchemy."

Ed ran a hand through his hair. That's when Roy noticed the scars on his arms, previously hidden by his long sleeves. "Ed…" Roy grabbed his arm and pulled the sleeve to the elbow. "Shit Ed…" There were numerous scars and old burns.

Ed ripped his arm away and put it in his lap. "Its been a while Roy." He looked past Roy, not focusing on anything. " Its been a rough year…" Ed withdrew into himself.

Roy ran a hand through his hair, not knowing what to do or say.

* * *

/A year and four months earlier. /

Ed woke up, blinked a few times and realized his whole body ached. "Ah…"

"Its about time, Boss." Jean Havoc's voice drifted in from his right. Ed turned to look at him. "Lucky me, you woke up on my watch," He smiled. "I'll go get the doctor and let Roy and everyone know." He made to get up, but Ed placed his hand on his.

"Havoc…Al?" Ed's heart dropped. _Where _is Al? Did the transmutation fail?! Worry and guilt shot through his body.

"He's okay Ed. He woke up yesterday morning, doctor said he'll be makin' a full recovery with the proper therapy." Jean gave a charming smile. "Don't worry Ed, it'll all be alright." He made to leave again, but Ed tightened his grip on Jean's hand.

"Ha-Jean…did you…I mean, the other day…did you mean what you said?" _Could someone actually find me attractive? _

"Now is not the time Ed," He didn't meet his eyes. A squeeze on is hand. "Ed." He gazed into the golden eyes staring intently at him. "Yes, Ed. I meant it." He paused. "And I still do…but…Ed, you are in a lot of trouble here…I…you…" He gave Ed a squeeze back. "I'll do everything I can to help you." He smiled, "And when you're all better I'll take you to that restaurant in Central!"

_He remembered that?! _He gave into the smile, letting it illuminate his face.

* * *

Roy acted on pure impulse. Wrapped his arm awkwardly around Ed's shoulder and pulled his slim figure into his chest in an awkward hug._ What am I doing?! …_ _His hair smells like heaven…Is that honeysuckle? _He felt Ed shift against him, but not trying to escape the embrace. He suddenly felt something wet against his shoulder. _Oh shit he's crying_.

Ed was woken from his reminiscing by Roy. _What the hell…_ He froze, not knowing how to react. Wait…I could use this to my advantage. Part of him screamed it was wrong, this man was truly sorry, he came here to apologize and set things right.

_Its too late for apologies. _

He made his mind relive old pains, and let tears flow freely. Roy didn't know the whole story of what happened during the court marshal, it was classified. He didn't know the details, didn't know anything other than what he thought he knew, what he tried to protect _himself _from. _Al doesn't even know… _

* * *


	3. Must be dreaming

* * *

**Disclaimer here**

* * *

**comments:**

**GreedxEd** I'll be sure to give him some love :) I'm not sure how I want the plot to go yet...I'm just making this shit up as I go haha.

* * *

Part of him screamed it was wrong, this man was truly sorry, he came here to apologize and set things right.

_Its too late for apologies. _

* * *

"I don't like this." Al didn't need to verbalize it, the scowl on his face when He and Ed walked in the door said it all. Roy wasn't happy to be here under the circumstances, but he wasn't going to leave. Not until Ed woke up. _It must have been exhaustion. _He carried him back to his apartment, and sat at the kitchen table with Al shooting him angry looks for the last thirty minutes.

"Al, for the last time…I didn't do anything." He knew Al blamed him, and in a way he blamed himself. _I shouldn't have came here. It was too much for him…_

* * *

/A year and three months earlier/

"I had a wonderful time Jean." Ed leaned over and gave the man a chaste kiss. It had been a lovely evening and it had led them back to Jean's apartment, neither wanting to part ways so soon. "I cant believe you remembered about that restaurant…I only mentioned it once…" They sat very close to each other on the couch.

Jean beamed, "I'm glad Ed. You've had a rough month, I'm honored you choose to spend your first night of freedom with my sorry ass."

Ed smiled. It had been a rough month. Recovering from utter exhaustion while multiple inquiries into the alchemy he used went on constantly was incredibly strenuous. Al needed a lot of care, and the military refused to pay for any of it until Ed was cleared of all charges. But between Jean and Pinako they were able to keep up.

The inquiries continued until a few days ago. They had reached their conclusion: Ed would stand trial before the military tops. Court Marshal. Ed knew how it would end. They would find him guilty of using forbidden Alchemy and that would be that. He wouldn't be stuck in the military anymore and could go about his life.

He smiled.

_Hopefully a life with Jean_

…_is it inappropriate to think like that after only one date? _

_Its been more than that…he has stayed at my side through all of this. _

"I'm so thankful for everything you've done Jean."

"I'd do anything for you Ed." He chuckled, "That sounded really cheesy…I'm not used to this…I'm sorry haha.."

Ed chuckled, " Come here." He pulled Jean by his shirt, "Kiss me fool."

Jean happily obliged.

_What do I do now? _

Jean seemed to sense Ed's hesitation. "Everything okay Ed?" He had concern in his eyes.

"Yes…no…I…I-I…I er…" Ed blushed. "I've never done anything like this before…" He looked away.

Jean gaped at him. "Really?!"

Ed shot him a look, "What kind of person do you take me to be!"

Jean stammered., "Ah, I didn't mean…I…You…I figured someone your age, and as attractive as you are…you…"

Ed chuckled. "I've traveled and until a month ago had two hunks of metal attached to me. No one found me attractive then, haha. Not that I would have had the time anyway."

"I always thought you were attractive…well…I didn't notice fully 'till about six months ago…and…well"

_He talks too much_ Ed pulled him back into a passionate kiss. "Just guide me Jean."

Jean pushed Ed down onto the couch and pulled Ed's arms around his waste. Without breaking their kiss he spread Ed's legs and lay on top of him. Ed could feel Jean's hardness on his own, and moaned into the kiss.

They broke for air, panting heavily. Jean didn't pause, he assaulted Ed's neck, earning another moan. "J-Jean. W-What should I do?"

Jean nipped at the nape of his neck. "Nothing, just enjoy it." Jean continued his assault on Ed's neck as his hand roamed over Ed's chest. He switched to the other side of Ed's neck as he ran his fingers over one of Ed's nipples.

Ed thrust up, grinding their hips together. "Ah, Jean!" He threw his head back and tightened his hold on Jean's waist.

Jean ran over his other nipple then pulled up, eliciting a protest from Ed. He smiled and removed Ed's shirt. He slid down, his lips assaulted Ed's nipples. Ed thrust against his stomach, "like that Ed?"

Ed could only moan in response.

Jean replaced is lips with his hands and kissed down Ed's defined stomach. Ed was writhing below him, begging for more. He reached the top of Ed's leather pants, oh how he loved those tight leather pants. .He grabbed the button with his teeth and unhooked it, then did the same for the zipper. "Lift your ass a bit." Ed lifted and Jean slid the pants and boxers down.

He ran his hands over Ed's penis, teasing slightly. "J-Jeeeeaaan!" Ed was panting. Jean smiled up at him as he grabbed Ed and stroked slowly. "Aaaaaah!" Ed thrust into Jean's hand.

"So fucking HOT Ed…" He pumped Ed a few more times then repositioned himself. "You'll love this…" He licked Ed's length then took it all in his mouth.

"God JEEEEAAN!" Ed thrust into Jean's mouth, completely loosing himself. "Ah, AH!" He came hard into Jean's mouth.

Jean wiped his mouth, and looked at Ed. "That was quick Ed," He chuckled.

"Hah…hah…" Ed Panted, "That's a lot more intense than my hand…"

Jean kissed Ed's neck and forehead before repositioning the two of them to laying on their sides.

"What about you?' Ed could feel Jean's hardness against his leg.

"Don't worry about it Ed, its about you right now." He snuggled against Ed's neck.

"Jean…" He snuggled back before falling asleep.

* * *

Ed woke up violently. _Shit, that was so REAL. _He looked around, recognizing it as his room. "I wish I was back with Jean…" He laid back down and let the tears roll off his cheeks. He'd worry about how he got back home later, though he had a sinking feeling it would be sooner than he'd like.


	4. Moving on

**Demyx101 **YAY! nom nom nom

**GreedxEd **The next chapter should clear the rest up I'll see if I can weasel a threesome in…if not I'll write another story!

**NOTE**:

Just got back from the beach Sorry for the wait ).

Next chapter will have some smut as well as clear up some Havoc/Ed confusion.

* * *

Ed woke up violently. _Shit, that was so REAL. _He looked around, recognizing it as his room. "I wish I was back with Jean…"

He laid back down and let the tears roll off his cheeks. He'd worry about how he got back home later, though he had a sinking feeling it would be sooner than he'd like.

* * *

Ed walked cautiously out of his room and down the hall. He hoped Roy hadn't left yet. As he turned the corner to the kitchen yelling started.

"Just GET THE HELL OUT ROY!"

"NOT TILL I KNOW HE IS OKAY!"

"Um," Ed cleared his throat to let them know he was there. Both pairs of eyes turned to him, full of worry.

"Brother, are you okay?!" Al rushed to Ed's side.

Ed smiled, "I'm fine Al." He turned to Roy, who was standing awkwardly next to the table. "I'm sorry Roy…Thanks for bringing me home." Al grunted. "Al…He didn't do anything. I had a long day at work and-"

"And he came so you were out-"

"AL!" Ed pleaded for his brother to stop talking.

"Sorry Ed. You can leave now Roy." He didn't bother turning towards the man.

Ed locked eyes with Roy, "No, Roy. Please, stay for dinner." He knew Al had a date tonight, and wouldn't be around, and planed to use it to his advantage.

"NO! I'm not going to be here, I wont let him stay with you1 It-"

"It isn't you're decision to make Al." Ed was calm. "I want to talk to Roy a bit more. Don't worry about me Al, I'm fine.

Al resisted for a few more minutes, giving in only when he realized he would be late for his date if he didn't get going. Once he was gone Ed turned to Roy, "So, what do you want for dinner?" He crossed over to the fridge and started assessing what they had.

"You can cook?" Roy paused a moment, "I'm always in the mood for SHRIIIIIMP" He smirked, just like old times.

Ed closed the door and turned around, a sly, seductive grin on his face. "For desert, if you're good."

That caught Roy off guard, he swallowed. "Uh…"

Ed laughed, "You make it too easy to fluster you. Guess your new team doesn't keep you o your toes too well." He laughed again as he turned back to looking for something to make. "I'm actually a decent cook…but it doesn't look like we have much…"

Roy spoke before he realized what he was saying, " Let me take you to dinner." He mentally kicked himself over the way he phrased it.

Ed turned back around and thought moment. "How about we just order a pizza? I don't want to go out…incase I get light headed again."

They ordered a large pizza and sat on the couch in awkward silence. Ed glared at his lap, _Its too late to turn back now Edo. _ He sighed and turned to Roy. "How have you been? We only talked about me before…"

"Me…?" Roy looked at his lap. "I've just been. You were right, my new team doesn't keep me on my toes like you guys did. They are too afraid of insulting me to joke around…its…it is just…"

"Boring."

"Yea…"

They bother were lost in their own thoughts for a few moments, only shaken out of it by the pizza delivery guy knocking on the door. They ate in silence for a little. "I'm sorry about Al…he…he just wants to protect me from every little thing." Ed smiled, "He's doing well. The doctor wants him to move to crutches next week." He sighed. "Its taken longer since we don't have the money…but Al will be able to walk again in time." _I hate you for helping prolong his pain Roy._

"So, you mentioned he has a girlfriend. That's good." He glanced at Ed, who had finished his second slice of pizza. "Have you found anyone Ed?"

Tears found their way to Ed's eyes, but he refused to let them fall. "I did. Back in central…but we ended it when I left…" _Jean…I'm so sorry. _

Roy put an awkward had on Ed's shoulder and squeezed, hoping it gave him some sort of comfort.

Ed put up a smile, "But that's in the past. How is everyone else?" _More importantly, how is Jean? _He had forced himself not to contact Jean, and any news he heard about him was vague.

"Well…Hawkeye, Fuery and Breda went to the northern headquarters. I hear Fuery and Sheska are engaged. Hawkeye and I still keep in contact, shes doing well. That damn dog of hers is still alive." He chuckled. "Lets see…Falman and Havoc are still in Central, bother under different command. I've seen Falman around, he's doing well…got himself some girl. Havoc…I rarely see him…he and Breda made it very clear they hated my guts. Guess he's taken to avoiding me." He sighed. "But he is doing well, been dating some chick for about a year now…" Roy kept talking but Ed wasn't listening.

A knife through his heart. _I told him to forget about me…I didn't think he would so fast. I guess its best for us both. _

"Ed?" Roy waved a hand in front of his face.

'Sorry, I was thinking about how much has changed."

"Ah." Roy grabbed another slice of pizza.

Ed sighed. "Seems like everyone has someone."

"I don't." Roy leaned back against the couch. " I've been thinking about finding someone to settle down with…but cant bring myself to…"

Ed leaned up to grab another slice of pizza, but managed to scoot closer to Roy when he leaned back down. "That's what happens when you've had every piece of ass in Central, Roy." Ed chuckled, finding it odd how easy it was for him to act like searing hate wasn't burning his insides.

Roy didn't laugh. "Its kind of depressing really…uhg…even Hawkeye is starting to sound good."

Ed leaned close, just inches away from Roy's face. "I wasn't kidding about dessert." He closed the distance between them quickly and kissed Roy. Slowly at first, and once he realized Roy wasn't making any effort to push him off he intensified the kiss. _His lips are rough…not like Jean's at all…._

Ed ran his hands through Roy's hair. He moved to straddle Roy's hips. Roy's arms wrapped around his waist and he moaned into the kiss. They parted slightly and Roy gasped out, " Ed, what are you Aaaaah" Ed rocked his hips against Roy's, causing their erections to touch. "E-Ed. Stop." But he made no move to push Ed off.

Ed leaned back down for another kiss. BAM. The front door slammed open and Ed jumped off of Roy as quickly as he could. He heard the door slam shut then angry rolling (wheelchair) down the hall.

"Al…I'll be right back Roy." Roy just nodded.

Ed ran back to Al's room, it was locked. "Al, what's wrong?" He banged on the door.

"CEllI BROKE UP WITH ME"

"Oh Al…" He could hear his brother crying. "Al, what do you say we go visit Winry? Take a few days off of work so you don't have to see Celli..?"

No answer. Then the door opened, "Okay Ed. I'm going to go alone…I…I need to prove to myself I can…She…She broke up with me because of my wheelchair. I told he I'd be on crutches in a week and walking with out any help in a few months…but she said shes waited long enough…" He started crying. "I'm going to leave in the morning…will you be okay with out me?"

* * *

Roy stayed the night at Ed's request, and neither dared speak of their earlier actions while Al was still there. Ed helped Al pack and Roy drove him to the train station. "I'll call when I get there Ed…I don't know how long I'll stay…"

"Okay Al, be careful little brother."

After watching the train fade into the distance Ed signed. "Its going to be weird not having anyone around…" He started walking back to his apartment.

"Are -er- will… you be okay by yourself Ed?" Roy walked in step with Ed.

"Yea…I think." Ed thought to himself for a few moments before speaking, "B-but, could you …um…stay a day or two?"

Roy scowled, he had to go back to work at the end of the week. "Ed, I can stay the night. But…if you still need me I'm going to have to have you stay with me and my house. I need to get back to work and…"

"That sounds like fun Roy!" Ed faked a smile. "It'll be nice to see people again. I'll go make sure my boss doesn't mind!"

Ed ran off towards the diner. Roy ran a hand through his hair, sighed, and followed.


	5. The past catches up

_Sorry for the long wait. But, good news! I don't work as many hours, which gives me more time for comics and this story 3 _

_This chapter took me a while to write…There was so much I wanted to put in here, but organizing it to make sense was difficult .. Hurr… But all the questions should be answered_

_…but more may be raised_

_Hope you enjoy . Review to let me know what you want to read! (be it this story or a new one)_

* * *

_"That sounds like fun Roy!" Ed faked a smile. "It'll be nice to see people again. I'll go make sure my boss doesn't mind!"_

_Ed ran off towards the diner. Roy ran a hand through his hair, sighed, and followed._

* * *

**Ch. 5 The past catches up**

_It was what he expected. Small, sparsely decorated and incredibly masculine. _

_Ed sat on the guest "bed". It was a small futon in what he suspected was meant to be a walk in storage room. They arrived in Central late at night, or early in the morning. Too late to accidentally be seen…by anyone. Roy told him to stay as long as he wanted, and showed him to his room before heading to bed himself. _

_There was no clock so Ed couldn't be certain how long he'd been thinking. It had to have been at least an hour._

_Its not too late, I could just let it go. _

…_I cant. He needs to know my pain…and I should at least let Jean know I'm alright. _

_What if Jean doesn't want to see me? What if seeing him with her is too much? _

_No…no what ifs. I'm doing this. _

_I wonder if Roy is awake…_

He slid off the futon and made his way as quietly as he could to Roy's room. It was slightly ajar, and Ed tip toed to Roy's bed.

_He looks asleep._

"Roy? Are you awake?" _Fucking asshole. _

No response, only quiet breathing.

Ed walked to the other side of the bed and crawled under the covers. He noticed the clock on Roy's night stand read 3am, two hours after they arrived. He moved to Roy's side and glanced over him. In the moon light he looked so innocent.

_Bastard_

Ed rolled onto his side, facing Roy and kissed his cheek. He moved to Roy's lips, kissing him lightly. He increased the pressure of the kiss until he felt Roy stir.

"Mmm…uuuhh." He opened his eyes, "Ed?! Wha-"

Ed didn't let him think, devouring his lips hungrily. Roy's arms grabbed his shoulders and started to push him away. Ed shifted so he was on top of Roy, thrusting his hips into him as he did so and causing Roy to stop pushing him away. Instead Roy wrapped his arms around Ed's waist.

Ed pulled away slightly. "Roy…?"

Roy was staring at him. "Ed…what is this?"

Ed licked his lips and felt Roy harden a bit. "What isn't it?" He leaned back down, trailing kisses from Roy's lips to his neck. "Its whatever you want it to be Roy." Ed bit down on his neck, earning a gasp from the man beneath him.

"Ed…Ed, I-I'm, you…Ahhh, S-stop." Roy pushed Ed up, which only caused Ed to scoot up a little and sit on his hardening member. "Ah…"

Ed rocked his hips a little, "Like that Roy?" He frowned. "_Like that Ed?" _Jean's voice echoed in his head.

Roy just stared at Ed.

"Have a staring problem, _General Mustang_?"

"Ed."

"Roy?"

Staring. Ed shrugged and started on Roy's neck again, sucking and biting moan after moan from the man beneath him. He shifted so he was laying against Roy again and started rocking his hips into Roy. All the while Roy's hand roamed Ed's slender frame, slipping under his shirt, squeezing his ass.

"Hah…hah.. Ed… Stop." Roy rolled them over to their sides. "Ed, I need to report in at 8am…I need to get some sleep…"

Ed frowned. _Oh no, I'm in this_. He ran his fingers through Roy's hair, "Roy…I'm sorry…I-I" _Come on fake tears…_ "I know I'm not much…I just hoped…"

"Ed." Roy pulled him close. "Ed, you…You are incredible. Don't think…I-I mean…" He sighed. "Ed, I don't want to take advantage of you." To emphasize what he meant Roy kissed Ed's forehead.

_Take advantage of ME? Oh Roy, if you only knew._

"Roy?" He pulled away so he could see Roy's moonlit face.

"Yes..?"

"Hold me tonight?" _I'm going to take you down. _

"…" Roy drew Ed close and soon they both fell into deep slumber.

* * *

Ed woke up to an empty bed and a note.

_Ed,_

_I'll be home around 5 this evening. I left some money on the counter for you to order lunch, the delivery numbers are next to the money. I'll take you out for dinner when I get home. Call Al and let him know to call you here, no need for him to worry. _

_-Roy_

_P.S. - Stay inside. I don't want to get a call about you destroying something, Shrimp._

Ed snorted at the last line. _Same old Jerk ._ "HA! OLD!" he laughed as he made his way to the kitchen. Roy left him 50. "Must expect me to eat a lot." He changed into brown slacks a white shirt and brown over coat, dropped the money into his pocket and left the house.

"Who does he think he is? Telling me to stay inside." He started walking towards the market.

* * *

"_Edward Elric." The man talking was the lead of the court, a scrawny old man, looked down on where Ed sat. "How do you plead to the charges of Illegal Use of Alchemy?"_

"_Not Guilty," He paused, remembered Jean told him to be professional, "Sir." _

_The next two hours was spent going over every detail about what and how Ed used Alchemy to gain his arms back. They didn't know about Al, and he let them believe his injuries were a result of being near Ed's transmutation. No need to bring Al into this, or to open the can-of-worms of their childhood. _

_After the third hour the court decided to convene for the day, leaving Ed free to go home. That night he fell asleep in Jean's arms, and his "I love yous." _

_Early the next morning Ed was back in the small chair bellow the court. Witness after witness was called. Each one talked about how "horrible and destructive" Ed was with his Alchemy or how "invaluable" His research was to the state. People Ed had never seen before, people he thought he could trust, people he didn't think he could trust, friends…and finally Roy. _

"_Colonel Mustang." _

_Ed stared at his commanding officer. Sure, they didn't always get along, but would Roy turn on him?_

"_Colonel, your statement if you would." _

_Roy didn't look at Ed. "Edward Elric is a fine soldier. He can be difficult to hand at times, his methods are extremely unorthodox and he shows little regard for his commanding officers. Nevertheless, his unconventional approaches have made innovations in Alchemy and earned the Government a higher level of respect among the common people." _

_Ed let out a long breath. He should have never doubted Roy. _

"_However." Roy paused and glance close to Ed, somewhere above his head. "It would do the court justice to interview Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc. He was the first on the scene after Edward's transmutation and may have information pertinent to the investigation." _

_Ed's blood ran cold. Jean wasn't supposed to be called as a witness. His rank was too low, the court didn't consider his word important enough to bother listening to. At least that's how Jean put it. Would they really make Jean testify against Ed? Roy didn't know about their relationship, no one did…It could mean court marshal for BOTH of them._

"_That information was not given to us before now. Thank you Colonel." The Judges discussed for a few moments before the speaker spoke again. "We will continue tomorrow." _

_Ed left the court. He ran as fast as he could to Jean's apartment, only to find it empty. Ed ran to Jean's office at headquarters. That was empty too. "No, No!' Ed ran to his dorm. "AL!" _

"_I'm in here brother. E-ED! Whats wrong?" Al's face was full of worry._

"_Nothing Al, they haven't decided anything yet." 'Except about Jean…oh, I hope they didn't take him into protective custody …could they think I'd hurt him?' "Al, have you seen J-Havoc?" _

" _No Brother…though he may be at the bar with the guys." _

" _Thanks Al." Ed bolted back out the door, and to the bar his colleagues frequented. He found Breda, Jean, and Falman in a corner booth. _

"_Heya Edo," Jean greeted. _

"_Hey guys. Jean, can I have a word?" Ed didn't wait for Jean to respond, he turned on his heels and walked out the door._

"_Ed, wait up!" Jean followed Ed out of the bar and around the corner to a small alley. "Ed, whats wrong?"_

_Ed turned around and pulled the taller man into a hug. "Jean, they are going to call you into testify. Roy told them you were the first one to find me after…Jean, they're going to make you talk!" _

_Jean pulled Ed closer, "Don't worry love. They could torture me for all I care, I'll never them about Al's body, or about-" _

"_I don't care about that Jean. What if they find out about us…Then we'll both be…we'll both be…" He cried into Jean's shoulder. _

"_Shh, we wont give them any reason to suspect." _

"_If they do…If they do find out, or suspect…I'm going to Lie Jean. I'll tell them its all on me. I'm already up for court marshal, there is no need for you to go through it too." _

" _No Edward. We are in this together, remember?" _

"_This is your life Jean, your career. I can make a life outside of the military."_

"_Ed, you are my life, my everything. We are in this together."_

_Ed stepped back and wiped his eyes. "No jean. I wont take someone else I love down with me, not again. I love you, I wont let-" _

"_Lets stop this." Jean sighed, "it's a huge 'what if', Ed. They'll question me, and I'll give them no reason to suspect anything."_

"_I love you Jean, so much" _

"_There you are!" Jean and Ed suddenly realized they were no longer alone. Two high ranking court officers were mere feet from where they stood._

_The one who hadn't spoke stepped forward. "Jean Havoc, come with us. You are being taken into protective custody. Come with us." _

"_I don't need protective custody, sir."_

"_Second Lieutenant, you are to speak against the man standing next to you in two days time. it's a good thing we found you before he could harm you."_

"_Harm me?! Edward is my-" _

"_Lover?" The man smirked, "Don't worry, that will certainly come up." He glanced at Ed, then back to Jean. "Come with us peacefully or we will be forced to cuff you and do it the hard way." _

_Jean walked towards them, he couldn't bare to look back to Ed. If he had, he would have seen Ed's world crumble, his eyes lacking any will. _

_Ed fell to his knees and watched the officers and Jean turn the corner._

_He stayed there for an hour. His thoughts were racing, there was only one thing he could do. "I have to keep my word Jean. I'm sorry…" _

_Ed ran to the main headquarters, down hall after hall. Up three flights of stairs and stopped only once he found the door he was searching for. The office of the main justice. He gulped. He knew it was now or never, and he knocked and stepped in. _

"_Mr. Elric?" The secretary was surprised to see him._

"_I need to speak to Justice Malle." _

"_I'll get him, have a seat." _

_Ed sat in one of the incredibly uncomfortable chairs for five minutes. The door to the head justice's office opened. Malle and the two officers stepped out, followed by Jean Havoc, who looked like death. _

"_Sir." Ed stood. "I need a word…" _

_Malle frowned. "I certainly hope its more than one." He dismissed the officers and motioned for Ed to enter his office. "Have a seat, I'll be with you shortly." _

_Ed complied and entered the large office. Malle closed the door behind him and turned to Jean. "Second Lieutenant, I would like you to come with me." He hit a switch and a bookcase swung away from the wall, revealing a small room. _

"_Have a seat in here. I'd like you to watch and listen to everything Edward says to me." He frowned. "I hope for your sake you told me the truth." _

_Malle then closed the secret door and entered his office. "Now, Fullmetal. What brings you here?" _

_Ed stared at his lap. 'I have to do this' _

"_Sir. My colleague, Jean Havoc, is to testify…I was there when they took him into custody. The arresting officers over heard…things…" Ed bit his lip. "I think they got the wrong impression about it. One called us lovers, and that's not true…"_

"_Edward, enough." Malle's face did not betray what he was thinking. _

"_Sir. What they overheard was me trying to coerce Havoc into not testifying against me. I-I thought…I thought if I could get him to become emotionally involved…or at least pity me…" _

"_You expect me to believe that?" _

"_I expect you to believe the truth, sir. I'm willing to admit to everything…Havoc is set to testify against me. I would rather get it out than listen to someone I _called _a friend testify against me. The end will be the same…I'd rather save the headache." _

"_Is that so? I'm sorry Edward. I just finished speaking with the Lieutenant. He told me everything he knows in return for immunity for being in a homosexual relationship with you."_

_Ed almost believed him. He knew Jean better. Jean may flake sometimes, but he was loyal to a fault. "Sir, there is no relationship between Havoc and I."_

"_Yet you saw fit to try and bribe him…with an illegal act?"_

"_Sir, its not illegal to-"_

"_It is in the military. You should know that already Edward." _

"_I thought I could get an edge on him if he accepted…blackmail him…" _

_Malle kept staring straight at Ed, and it was starting to wear on his nerves. "We will add that to the list of charges against you then." he wrote some things on a paper in front of him. "Now, as for the official charges against you." _

"_I performed human transmutation on myself in order to regain my arm and leg." _

"_Is that so?" Malle glanced at the paper on his desk, which Ed was certain was his case file._

"_Yes, sir."_

"_It would appear there is more Edward." _

"_More…?"_

"_After today's proceedings, we debriefed each witness." He paused. "Colonel Mustang then brought to our attention some…details about how you lost your arm and leg to begin with." _

_Roy told them? How much? About Al too? _

_Malle continued. "He said 'I chose not to bring it up during the hearing because I am not one hundred percent positive my information is correct. It should be brought to your attention that this my not be Fullmetal's first offence regarding human transmutation.' Colonel Mustang went on to describe how you tried to revive your deceased mother, losing your arm and leg in the process."_

_Ed couldn't believe Roy could give that information up, he swore. He swore it would be secret…but what about Roy? "Don't you think its peculiar Mustang would hide that information this long?" _

"_He did so because, as stated, the source of this information is not fully reliable. Given you are not arguing about the truth of his statement I am led to believe it is correct."_

_Ed could only nod. _

_Malle signed some forms, tore the top copy off and handed Ed the bottom. He stood up. "Edward Elric. You are court marshaled. This means the immediate removal of your enrollment as a state alchemist. You must have your belongings out of the dorms by dawn tomorrow. Due to the nature of your offense, you are prohibited from performing alchemy of any sort for the rest of your life." He handed Ed a pen. "sign here and leave." _

_He didn't leave. He fled. With in the hour he and Al had their meager possessions packed and into a hotel. Ed didn't want to talk about it, he didn't want to think about the betrayal Roy had committed. He didn't want to listen to his brother try to console him, he didn't want to do anything. He wanted to run, but there was no where to run here. Everyone would know by now. And Jean…_

_He had to find Jean. Ed ignored Al's inquires. He ignored the rain soaking through his clothing. _

_He almost ignored his name being shouted from across the street. _

"_ED! EDWARD!" _

_Jean. _

_Ed stopped and watched as Jean crossed the empty street. "Ed.." He made to hug Ed, but Ed pulled away. _

"_No Jean." He took a step backwards, putting an uncomfortable space between them. "Its too risky. I love you Jean. I'm sorry…I did what I said I would. I protected you. I-I-" _

"_I know Ed. Malle made me watch…there is a room with a two way mirror…" Jean tried to meet Ed's eyes, but Ed would not meet his. "Ed, move in with me. There is enough room for you and Al, I'll pay for everything until you can find a job an-" _

"_No." Ed shook his head. "No Jean. I wont risk you…no…"_

"_I'm requesting a transfer. After knowing what Roy did…there is no way I can work under him. Once I transfer there wont be as many eyes on us, this will blow over in no time and we wont have to hide it as hard." _

"_Jean. Don't make this harder…please." Ed finally met Jean's eyes, "Its over Jean. Everything is over. Forget about me, find someone…please find someone." _

_The emptiness in Ed's eyes broke Jean. "E-Ed…Please…Where are you staying? I'll walk you back and we can talk about this." _

"_Jean! Don't fucking do this! Its over, I'm not arguing anymore. I love you Jean, don't doubt that. But you deserve someone you can be with, someone you can take out, someone you don't have to hide. Find that person Jean, please find that person." He turned his back to Jean. "Goodbye, I'll be gone by this time tomorrow."_

* * *

Ed stared at the scar on his right wrist. '_It was a morbid goodbye, I really did intend to be gone…' _Being back in Central was bringing back memories. Some better than others. It had only been a year, yet things had changed so much.

His stomach lurched and he doubled his efforts to find something to eat. He detoured down a smaller street so he wouldn't pass in front of Roy's office. It led him right in front of what was, or could still be, Jean's apartment building.

_Damnit…I didn't want to come here._

He passed it as quickly as he could. He ignored the shouts from people on the street, he didn't care, he pushed right through them. He weaved in and out of the crowd, trying to put his past further behind him. He wasn't paying full attention of where he was going and slammed into something.

Rather, someone.

Ed stepped back, muttered a quick ,"Sorry, my bad", and started to walk away.

"Wait!" A hand grabbed his shoulder. And Ed braced for a fight. "Edward?!"

Ed turned back around. He was greeted by a cheerful, yet confused Falman. "Yea…"

Falman, hands on Ed's shoulders, steered him into a small café on the corner. They sat by the window, in an awkward silence. "Well. I'm guessing that since you pushed me in here you intend on having a full conversation, huh?" Ed was amazed how his old cockiness was starting resurface.

"Of course Edward. You did just kind of up and leave…I don't blame you though. How have you been? Where's Al?"

Ed sighed. "So many questions, haha. Were do I begin?"

There was movement next to the table, "You can start with why I was not the first person you contacted when you came back."

Ed looked up. '_fuck'. _It was an incredibly distraught looking Jean Havoc staring back at him.

"Jean…" Ed didn't know what to say, how to say it or if he even should.

* * *

Alrighty. That's chapter five. Next Chapter will have some full out smut D I figured I'd end this one on a bit of a hanger, haha.

_Hope you enjoyed it . __**Review to let me know what you want to read! (be it this story or a new one)**_


End file.
